


For Me?

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Festive Ficlets 2019 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Light Angst, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Tumblr Prompt, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Odin forbids Loki to come to the Yuletide feast so the reader, Loki’s long term friend and troublemaker around the palace, organises a private feast for the two of them. Astonished and grateful for the effort, Loki thanks the reader with a kiss.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Festive Ficlets 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559245
Kudos: 62





	For Me?

It wasn’t uncommon for the hallway outside Loki’s chambers to be blocked off, especially when he was in one of his moods. Those seemed to come more often than not of late so you weren’t surprised to be stopped by one of the palace guards on your way to see him. 

“Apologies, my lady, but by order of the King no one is permitted to see the prince today.”

“Why ever not?”

“It is not for us to question the Allfather.”

That was as much as he was willing to divulge and when you dared to further question him you were threatened with forceful removement from the wing. Taking the hint, you left the palace and began walking around the gardens. While the weather today was, frankly, glorious for winter, the blooming flowers weren’t your only reason for a stroll. 

It didn’t take long to identify the hidden passage. You’d always known of its existence but had never had reason to seek it out - until now. Behind an unruly shrub, the only one in the gardens which hadn’t been meticulously tended to and instead left to grow wild, a thin outline of a door appeared in the sunlight. 

Utilising your entire body weight, you pushed at the thick stone wall until the door opened. Despite your best efforts, it only opened a crack however it was enough for you to slip inside. Cobwebs hung thickly from the ceiling and more than once you felt something brush by your feet in the shadows. You didn’t dwell long enough to figure out what.

There were no maps for the secret tunnels around the palace so you had to rely on your innate sense of direction to take you to the prince’s quarters. Thankfully, after only one wrong turn into the garrison’s bathing room (which hadn’t been an entirely unwelcome distraction), you soon found yourself in Loki’s quarters.

“Go away." 

"I shall do no such thing, my Lord,” you said. Brushing yourself free of cobwebs and pulling leaves from your hair, you took a seat on the edge of Loki’s bed. His silhouette stood clearly against the bright sky on the balcony but you made no attempt to cross the room and join him. If there was one thing you’d learned about the prince, it was that he needed his space. “Will you tell me what happened?”

“No, I shall not. And if you do not leave immediately, I’ll…”

“You’ll what?" 

On a normal day, Loki would have responded with a sharp tort but today he merely sighed. He stepped inside, devoid of his usual brashness. Instead, he looked tired. Fed up. Sad, even. The fact that you were able to pick up on any of that meant something was indeed incredibly wrong. No one put on a better facade than Loki. 

He refused to join you on the bed, favouring a pillar against the wall instead. Arms crossed over his chest, the thin green shirt stretched across his body, Loki tried one final time to make you leave. "I shall call the guards if you do not return the way you came.”

“Go on then. It’s not like I’ve never spent the night in the cells before.”

Loki could hardly argue that. You were well known around the palace as a trouble maker - no doubt the reason the prince had sought you out in the first place. Despite having noble blood, you engaged in reckless and decidedly un-ladylike behaviours. Drinking and fighting were to be expected with your position but you were sneaky and had a tendency to lie, cheat and steal or gently stab people in the back when you were bored. The court did not look kindly upon such behaviours but your family was too wealthy to risk ostracising you completely. 

“Why are you here, Y/N?”

Stretching out on the bed, marvelling how soft Loki’s mattress was compared to yours, you said, “I heard there was some commotion with the Grand Council this morning. I wanted you to tell me what happened.”

“I’m sure you’ll hear soon enough.” Loki looked more deflated than before. His eyes remained on you but his gaze was far away, caught up in something else. It hurt to see him this way. You hated that he had this effect on you; there was no other in the palace capable of making you feel… well, anything and yet with Loki you were overwhelmed by emotions you didn’t dare to name. 

You pushed yourself upright, not bothering to right your dress when the thin, chiffon layers fell from your shoulders. Scandalous, perhaps, but you didn’t care. “I’d rather hear it from you, my Lord.”

“I’ve told you not to call me that.”

“And break protocol? I’d never.” Despite everything, that earned you a small smile from the prince which made the entire visit worth it. “Tell me what happened with your father.”

“I am forbidden to attend the Yuletide festivities tonight.”

You were too shocked to speak. The Yuletide feast was the highlight of the festivities, the biggest and most important celebration of the year. To exclude his son from them was about as harsh a punishment as Odin had ever given. “How could he do that?”

A harsh laugh escaped Loki’s lips, devoid of any humour. “With ease, apparently. The battle with the Jotuns still rages and he fears the soldiers would not look kindly upon the bastard son of their enemy. And he still hasn’t forgiven me for speaking out against him in Court last month.”

“My lord…”

“Don’t,” he said, holding up a hand to stop you. Filled with rage, his glamour trembled and his long fingers began to turn blue, intricate raised patterns climbing up his arm. He immediately shoved it in his pocket and you, as always, did nothing to acknowledge the slip. 

Filled with hollow bravado, Loki began to pace the room. He spoke loftily, the false cheer breaking your heart. “It matters not. It’s but a stupid festival to allow the brutish men of the court to drink and sleep around. And the women, too, of course,” he added, glancing nastily towards you. “Perhaps you’d best clean up so you may look presentable for tonight. You look like a cheap harlot from the lower town.”

You’d long since grown a thick skin to Loki’s insults but they still stung now and then. With as much grace as you could muster, you pushed off his bed and gave an overly dramatic bow. “My lord, not even the weight of your ego in gold coins would be enough to make me sleep with you." 

Loki called out your name but you didn’t look back. However, as you stormed through the dark tunnels beneath the palace, your anger towards Loki shifted to Odin. How could he do this to his own son? It wasn’t fair! It was vicious. He spewed rhetoric that the Jotuns were monsters when really it was him without a heart.

Poor Loki. 

Stepping out into the bright light of the gardens, you cursed your sentimentality. If it were anyone else, you could just walk away. Leave them to suffer their punishment, unfair or not, and get on with your life. However, Loki… Loki deserved more than that and you feared there were none in the kingdom who would agree. So, it was up to you to show him that. 

If Loki couldn’t go to the Yuletide feast, you’d bring the feast to him. 

****

These hidden tunnels turned out to be quite the blessing. They made sneaking into restricted parts of the palace far easier and within a few hours you had amassed everything you need for tonight. By the time you had finished decorating your chambers, there were stars in the sky and the sounds of music and partying from all across the city filled the air. 

With all but a few guards preoccupied with the celebrations, getting to Loki was far easier than it had been before. A small bribe and the promise of favours turned the eye of the single soldier tasked with keeping Loki in his room. Convinced she would say nothing, you handed her a note to pass on to the prince then returned to your chambers. 

Less than ten minutes later, there was a knock on your door. You hadn’t expected Loki to knock - he never had before - but supposed after the way you’d left things earlier that afternoon that he felt it safer to be cautious. 

You welcomed him inside, enjoying his confusion despite yourself. It was a rare thing to catch the God of Mischief and Lies unaware so you took every opportunity to savour being one step ahead. "My Lord.”

“Y/N, what is going on?” His eyes widened as he took in your attire: a beautiful layered dress, simple but cut and fitted exactly to highlight every curve. You wore a golden band around your neck and tiers of tiny crystals from your ears. Next to his casual shirt and trousers, it would be easy to mistake you as royalty and him as your servant. 

“A private Yuletide feast for those of us unwelcome at Odin’s table.”

Loki managed to tear his gaze from your body long enough to survey the room, and his eyes widened even further. On the walls, wreaths woven from holly leaves by Asgard’s finest. The marble pillars were wrapped with vines from the garden, sporting a mixture of flowers which seemed to brighten when Loki touched them. Your table was covered with the finest dishes; huge plates of meat and bread and delicacies from the furthest realms. 

Shaking his head in disbelief, Loki asked, “You did all this for me?”

You shrugged. Eyes fixed on the ground, unable to bear the weight of Loki’s appreciation, you muttered, “I wouldn’t sound too impressed, my Lord. I stole everything.”

Loki caught you wrist and pulled you towards him. You stumbled but he caught you with ease. Once upright, your face was right up against his. Those dark green eyes sparkled in the candlelight as he studied you. It wasn’t menacing, rather a different kind of intense that tightened your stomach into a bundle of knots and left you struggling to breathe. 

“Thank you, Y/N,” he murmured. “No one has ever done something like this for me. I should also apologise for my behaviour earlier. It was unacceptable. You are the only one in the kingdom who understands and I’ve been a fool to push you away so many times.”

You could barely formulate a response, too overwhelmed by this all consuming closeness. His lips brushed against yours as he spoke, a torture worse than any you could imagine. A hand had found its way to your waist, pulling you closer until no gap existed between you. His body pressed hard against yours, locking together with yours like perfect pieces of a puzzle. 

He backed you against a wall, the coolness of the stones a sharp contrast with the fire burning in your veins. That fire burned even brighter when Loki captured your lips in a burning kiss. His fingers trailed up your side, your skin tingling everywhere he touched. Your body was molten in his experienced hands and you gave everything you had to him. You met the kiss with passionate ferocity, arching against him and swallowing his moans. 

So many times you had imagined what kissing Loki would feel like but those fantasies were nothing on the reality. Those dreams were greyscale compared to the wondrous truth; he was art the kind you’d never seen. A depth of colours and emotions that even the masters would struggle to capture. 

There was nothing soft about the way you kissed. It was desperate and down right sinful, fuelled by years of wanting. You’d give your body to Loki there and then, let him take what what you both equally desired. You might even give your heart if he asked - a far more terrifying thought, especially when you considered that it had been his for many years now.

“Y/N…” The expression on his face as he pulled away, the awe in his eyes… It was like he was looking directly into a supernova, blinded by the beauty. Enticed by the danger of stepping too close, willing to risk being burnt if it meant another moment of such pure bliss. In that moment, you were the centre of his universe, a light casting away the shadows which had held him down for so long. 

"Loki, don’t,“ you whispered. Neither of you were ready to hear that. It was for the best that those words remained unspoken. "Show me your gratitude instead.”

“It’d be my pleasure,” he grinned, scooping you in his arms and carrying you to bed, the feast long going cold and forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It's been a while since I wrote Loki on Asgard and I missed him so much but this was the first time I _really_ enjoyed writing so I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
